Let Me Hear You Roar
by Rauma
Summary: Severus Snape has to go retrieve Potter for the summer. Though on their way back they meet up with a scary yet magical creature that lets Harry's inner lion out, making the girls swoon and makes someone unexpected swoon too... Warning:SLASH, Snarry
1. Chapter 1: Roar?

Warnings: SLASH, Snarry

Disclaimer: I know I don't own Harry Potter

Wishes: You like it.

* * *

**_Let Me Hear You Roar_**

**Chapter One**

_Knock, knock_

Noone in the living room got up. It was by a thumb gesture that Harry Potter was directed to answer the front door. As it was night and Vernon Dursley's family didn't feel much for turning away another pesky peddler or salesman. The wide tv was the center of attention and was now advertising an automobile facility.

Harry Potter had been living at this house for the past six days without much food, save for at least half of a loaf of bread and a few glasses of water. Right about now, he was quite dizzy and really to fall down as soon as he was ordered to get up. Feeling sick, weak and tired he stumbled to the door with as much dignity his famished state would allow.

"Serves 'em right for not getting their sales up, the price they ask nowadays for such a true piece of trash, speaking of trash, boy -", the wild-haired teen stopped in his tracks to see what was ailing his uncle now, " - why the ruddy hell are you just standing there for? Get the bleeding door!"

Harry started to smell the rum coming off him in waves now, as he had been drinking for the past three hours now, because his company had just lost the biggest account. Harry had been beaten to a pulp because it was all _his _fault.

_Knock, knock_; a bit more harder and seemingly impatient this time.

Harry got to the door and looked through the window, it was night time so he couldn't distinguish anybody from the shadowy darkness, the front light wasn't even on. Harry opened up the door and looked out at the visitor…

"Potter you are almost slow to get the door as you are to learn anything" said the snide voice of Severus Snape.

Well-known git and potions master. Harry was about to reply when the back of his head was taken hold of and literally ripped out of the doorway. The head Dursley stood before Snape now. Harry could feel the ominous danger signs of an angered Dursley. Snape pushed past the drunken man as he would any other.

"Wait just one second, you can't just barge in here like the wind! I don't even know your ruddy name!" snarled Vernon.

Spit flying out of his mouth, Snape just spared him one disgusted look before turning his back on him. While having his back to the man, and with a sneer on his face he said,

"I can come into your home and I just did, as for my name, you have no need for it just as you have no need for Mr. Potter, who I am here for to take back to his school for the rest of summer, so if you will excuse the both of us"

With that Snape was punched full-force in his side. He moved but a little and turned around and looked down at Harry who was still on the ground but was now making the effort to get up.

"Potter I suggest you make your way up to your room, _now_" said Snape with a menace in his voice that made a tingle race up Harry's spine. Harry had never heard this kind of force in Snape's voice before. Harry got up and nearly made it to Snape's side but his drunken uncle had caught his throat and throttled him.

Harry started to feel dizzier than ever and ran out of breath, then everything went black.

XXX

Severus watched in horror as the beefy man throttled his own nephew. Though he could not allow it, Dumbledore would have his ass.

_Such a bother one young man is _thought Severus bitterly.

The boy passed out and Snape launched himself at the man who, was shorter but twice the size of Severus. The man let go of Harry and started to throw punches at the intruder. Each one missing as Severus dodged them with ease. Then, he wound up a fist of his own.

With one large blow to the face, he knocked down his opponent. Once the larger man was down, Severus went and stood beside his head and then, stepped upon his windpipe. This man would suffer the exact same punishment that he had done to Potter. For the boy had been through quite enough without having to work extra hard to breathe from now on. Merlin knows he has to work extra hard at anything.

_Helpless __both physically and emotionally _thought Severus. Right after the man under his foot passed out Severus lifted his foot away and walked back over to Potter. His ribs were nearly showing through his shirt. Severus gave an exasperated sigh.

"Oh Vernon!" said the thin blonde woman that came hurrying over to her husband's side. The kid that must have been the family's son was quivering in his seat back in the living room. Severus scoffed at this pathetic excuse for a family. Though, thinking back on it, his had been no better.

Severus walked over to the deathly thin form of Harry bloody Potter. He picked him up from under the arms and leaned the teen against the wall. Then he ascended to the second floor to get his things. He reached his room, spotted his trunk and owl and with a flick of his wand he said,

"_Pack_", and so they did.

---

When he arrived back downstairs with all of Harry's things, trunk and owl. To find Potter nowhere to be seen. Vernon had disappeared also. Severus walked only a small way to find the family was cowering in the kitchen.

"Where's the boy?" he asked. Petunia ducked her head, the son was copying her and the head male was passed out again.

_Mostly likely from alcohol, the smell is awful _thought Severus.

"That boy is to stay put….-burp-…..he's a freak" slurred Vernon Dursley. Severus almost smirked but decided against it, he could be a jackass too when under the influence. He was over with as much intimidating aura emanating from him as he possibly could muster. The Dursley shrunk away from his shadow even.

"_Where is the boy? _Answer me man!" snarled Severus. Vernon Dursley fainted, Severus sighed.

"Potter!" called out Severus. He stood up and faced away from the family, if they won't help then maybe Potter will help himself.

No reply. Just a whimpering sound coming from behind him.

"Shut up or tell me where he is!" spat Snape. He was on a tight schedule, Dumbledore had requested his presence soon after fetching Potter with the utmost care and in the littlest time possible. Though he didn't say anything about a weak-willed and violent family. He didn't want to have to muggle-duel with cruel fists. Stupid way of fighting.

_Bump, rattle, rattle, bump, bump! _

Then a small moan from somewhere. Severus quickly located where the commotion was coming from, it was issuing from inside the cupboard under the stairs.

_They couldn't possibly have - ?!_

Severus saw that the cupboard was locked, he pulled out his wand.

The door swung open and Severus peered inside. It was the first time, Severus noticed how flexible Harry Potter really was. The boy had been stuffed in the small place without any care whether his spine snapped or not.

He was a human pretzel. Severus had the wonderful desire to laugh out loud but kept it in. Happiness is always welcome in these dark situations. Then he knelt down and pried the unconscious teen from the cupboard.

XXX

Harry awoke, he was looking down onto the streets of London. He started at the height and his dizziness was not helping. Harry noticed he was on a Thestral. He started to struggle until he found someone was holding him to their chest. Those arms felt strong. It was also a chilly night and Harry was wearing nothing but his scraggly t-shirt for a top, he leaned into the chest. Then his eyes widened as he realised exactly whose chest he was leaning on.

"Potter, if you fall, you will be nothing more than an insignificant splatter of guts upon the ground -," Harry looked up to his right and found himself staring into the face of the potions master, "- and we cherish our ground now don't we?"

Snape didn't seem to mind the contact that Harry had just given him.

XXX

_If he ever does that again, I'll lose my mind_ thought Snape. Though he couldn't decipher whether he should be angry or ignore him, he chose to ignore.

XXX

"Where are we going?" asked Harry. Snape just ignored him. Harry had not been getting any letters as Hedwig had been locked up. He saw her flying freely beside them.

"Where are we going?" asked Harry again. Snape replied,

"Has your uncle knocked you so hard that that's all you can say? You'll see Potter, I don't know what you feel like holding on to but you should just about now"

The Thestral did a small dive and Harry looked to find they were flying over the Forbidden forest towards Hogwarts.

"SSSSSCCCCCCCCCCCCCCAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHH!!" came a cry from below them. A winged creature with two legs that looked like dragon came flying at them and started to pursue them. The Thestral did dives and flips and turns that Harry only clung to Snape, but he was wearing out. He had been suffering from starvation and sleepless nights for a bit too long now. The dreams were beginning to frighten him much more...

XXX

Severus felt the boy slid out from in front of him he tried to made a wild grab for him, but just then, the Thestral had to dive upwards. The Wyvern that was after them saw Harry fall and dived.

Severus pointed the Thestral to follow and it did so. Barely hanging on against the cold moonlit night, he got his wand out. Pointing his wand at the Wyvern he shouted the killing curse.

The Wyvern fell from the sky like a rock. So did Harry.

"_Potter!_"

---

Severus jumped off the Thestral and ran off into the bushes.

"Accio Harry Potter!" rang out Severus.

The something was being summoned but Severus was sure it wasn't a teenage boy. It was hairy and huge with enormous front paws with matching claws that looked lethal.

It was a lion. Harry Potter had somehow been transformed into a lion. The lion was set down about a metre away from him. It wasn't golden like he imagined a Gryffindor lion would be.

_Maybe that's his Slytherin side?_

Harry was a very dark lion, his coat was a tawny brown, his under belly and toes a dark beige and his mane was jet black.

"How, why?" asked Severus. There was something in the teenage lion's mouth. Severus tiptoed his way over very carefully and looked with the utmost care, ready to leap out of the way.

There was a liquid of bright blue coming out of Potter's mouth. It was Wyvern blood, Severus did not know the properties of a Wyvern's blood.

They weren't far from the school either, but Severus Snape couldn't drag a half-ton lion through dense undergrowth at night in the Forbidden Forest. He had his wand but Severus himself was close to fainting, for he had been injured in the fall and was quickly losing consciousness.

"Wrenkaster! Wrenkaster, where are you?" came the voice of Hagrid the groundskeeper. Severus never would have thought the time would come ever better...still...

_ The bloody hell is Wrenkaster?_

Then Severus Snape fell forwards upon the gigantic male/teenage lion.

* * *

_Rauma_: Do you think that was okay??? Reveiws are welcome!


	2. Chapter 2: Don't Freak Out

Disclaimer: JK's I know...  


* * *

**Chapter 2: Don't Freak Out**

  


Harry woke up, not to a good start, for one he was falling through the air. Falling right along with him was the Wyvern. It long scaly snake-like neck curving upwards as the heavier part fell to the ground. Looking down he saw the ground racing towards him.

_CRASH!_

_-plop!-_

He landed right on top of the Wyvern and nearly fell but managed to slide off the back of the obviously dead Wyvern. On his way down he landed face-first in a pool of bright blue liquid and received a mouth full. It didn't taste like blood, it tasted like he had just had some Polyjuice potion of a Veela.

All of a sudden Harry started to shake and his hands began to grow. He collapsed onto his side. Something was wrong, but something was right. Harry could feel it. Then as soon as it had come, the shaking stopped. He didn't remember any pain from the fresh experience. So out of curiosity, for his energy was waning again, Harry walked over to a small pond that he could smell nearby.

_Hang on...you can't smell water!_ Then Harry sniffed again, it was water, but just murky dirty water.

_Okay, humans can't smell like this, somethings wrong here..._

Harry walked over to the pond and noticed there was something about his walk. It was longer and held more swagger to it, unlike his old walk his new one seem to hold more confidence. He kept walking and noticed something else. The night was clearer! He saw a deer move from about fifteen meters off. He could smell lilies far off, and hear a howl come from somewhere far to the north. He felt the heat coming off the trees. It made him feel so...connected to his surroundings. Harry walked up to a tree and sniffed it, he could almost feel the calmness of the tree. Like it was an infectious feeling.

_I have no time for that_ thought Harry as the feelings he was feeling started to snag more and more at his body, making him feel sleepier.

Harry reached the pond unknowingly and put his hand into the water. Though what made contact with the water was a massive paw with dagger-like claws on them.

_Hang on...a paw?_

Harry did a double-take, his jaw dropping as fast as his stomach.

_...A PAW?!_

Harry looked straight into the water. Then he saw a lion staring back at him. It looked a ferocious thing. With a impressive a black mane of thick, silky fur surrounding it's head like an abstract frame and cunning green eyes...there was a lightning shaped patch of fur on his forehead...

_...Why me?_

"...rrrrRRRRrr" was the guttural growl that was meant to be a groan. Harry groaned again and it came out as another growl. He tried to looked over his shoulder but was confronted with his thick mane.

Something beyond his butt was moving. It was a tail, a long, lean yet muscular tail, with a ploof of fur at the end.

_Okay...a tail...bloody hell..._

With that Harry dropped to the forest floor in a dead faint.

XXX

Severus awoke to find find himself in the Hospital Wing. His eyes were still bleary and as soon as he sat up he regretted it, for the room would not stop spinning.

"Calm yourself Severus" came the deep, calming voice of Professor Dumbledore who was seated beside Severus's bed. The Potions Master did as told and the consequences were that he was able to catch his ground and focus on the brilliantly white hair and blue eyes that reminded you of a starry night.

"Where is the boy?" asked Severus. He looked around, but then the room started to whirl again.

"My dear Severus I believe the proper term is lion...not boy" said Albus cheerily.

_How can you be so bloody cheerful all the bloody time? _Severus wondered and made a mental note to ask Dumbledore this when they had the time for all of Dumbledore's preposterous reasons why.

"The answer to my question Albus? Where is it?"

"I don't believe you can_ find_ an answer Severus, that would be too simple, making everything around us annoyingly easy, no fun at all, but yes, the answer is this...Behind me" replied Dumbledore.

Severus shot up but regretted that too for he found -

"You're injured, I would recommend you sit still before you go tearing off to throttle a boy who could easily slice you in half" chuckled Dumbledore. Seveurs painfully ignored the mention to he, himself _throttling_ a boy who had just been through worse.

"Headmaster! Think about what's happened? A lion wandering about in this school? Surely he'll cause a panic"

"I've explained the problem to both the staff and to young Harry"

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Explain the apparent problem to me!"

"Well, to put it simply, it seems that swallowing Wyvern blood brings out your soul's animal. The form of animal that your soul would take the form of. Why? Because the Wyvern is an animal that eats only magical creatures, their blood adds to it's own magic to transform through blood. Typically similar to the Mirror of Erised's properties" explained Dumbledore.

"Okay, but his Patronus -"

"His patronus is his protector, not his spirit animal, the spirit is an entirely different but same matter"

"I still don't understand"

"With time, you will"

"...Do you even understand?"

"To some extent"

"Meaning you know how it starts"

"But not what it does or how to undo it..."

"So the great Dumbledore is for once thwarted by knowledge" said Severus with a triumphant smirk. He may not have the upper hand, but Dumbledore was for once at his level.

"Not the first time but yes, for the moment I am"

"Huh...how are you going to help him?"

"Why, do you care?"

"No it's merely the fact that you and everyone else seems to care so much about his life" said Severus . Dumbledore widened his eyes calmly. There came a deep grunt from the dark predator behind him, who was on the bed, making it sink about thirteen inches lower. Also managing to sleep.

"I get your point Severus, but I am in fact leaving tonight to go in search of someone, leaving Minerva in charge I will be heading to Herefordshire, to get help and knowledge about this new developement" explained Dumbledore.

_Great it's either going to be some young, hotshot buck or some wrinkly, old, child-hating grandfather of a grandfather...Bloody wonderful..._

"Alright, but what about Potter?" he asked, almost in a challenging way.

"What about him?" countered Albus, a mischievous grin playing around his lips. Severus opened his mouth in a snarl but Dumbledore put his hand up to stop him, saying,

"Do not worry about Potter, I'm sure he will find ways to keep himself entertained"

"Albus, do you remember a lion's diet?"

"Yes, but this case might or might not be different, just let it play out until we know how to handle it, I'll leave it up to you to make sure he doesn't get into any serious trouble" said Albus with a smile this time. Severus looked ready to barf.

"...Why me? McGonagall's a feline!...AND a Transfigurations Professor, or Hagrid, he knows ALL ABOUT animals!" sputtered Severus. His eyes to the point of popping right out of their sockets.

"Fine, fine I'll let her know" sighed Albus. Severus gave him the one-eyed what-are-you-up-to? Look.

"Why are you giving up so easily?" asked Severus slowly.

"Because so have you" he said simply. He got up out of his chair and walked over to Harry then crouched down beside him.

_ I haven't given up, I just hate the kid!_ griped Severus in his mind.

"Harry, my boy, I do believe that it's time to leave - ," He looked up at Severus, "- you too, you're about both healed, I'm sure you both need to go eat some, Ms. McGonagall is in the Great Hall, you both should be it's nearly breakfast"

Madame Pomfrey came strolling up gave Harry an injection of some sort, "For the fleas dearie" she says. Severus stifled or snort of laughter. The lion looked at him and Severus nearly started shaking with keeping his laughter contained.

"What is so funny Severus?" asked Dumbledore. He stopped laughing at once, the lion/Potter looked away an jumped off the bed easily. Severus swore the lion was the size of a small horse.

"Well, I'm leaving, Albus, Madame Pomfrey" said Severus.

XXX

With that the git left the building. Did he noticed he was in pyjamas?

Oh well, in a moment he will. Harry started to walk towards the exit which Snape had just gone through...

"AHHHH!" came the agonized embarrassed shout of Severus Snape a second later. Another second later he burst into the Wing, only to be head butted 'down-below' by Harry Potter's lion head.

"Ngggghh...POOOOOTTEEEEERRRRRRRRR!!!!!" screamed Snape.

_Now isn't this a picture perfect moment? Smells...different _Thought Harry.

---

Snape had stalked off. Harry was in front of the Great Hall door's, wondering how to enter when the door was closed. The smell of food was heavy on the air and Harry was licking his lips greedily.

"Oh here, let me get that for you Potter" said the voice of Professor McGonagall from behind him. Harry looked around and bowed his head in thanks. She walked forwards to admit him. The door swung open and Harry entered the Great Hall.

There was food all ready at the Gryffindor table. Harry wanted to ask McGonagall about why he wasn't at the Burrow, besides the fact that he was a giant lion, but decided against it. He would take up more space than he would want to anyways. He'd be in the way. Though right now all that mattered to him was food.

Harry leapt onto the table and walked down the middle towards the food. He heard the Professor walking beside him laugh. The kids that were at the table eating happily saw him and got very scared.

"Don't be scared children, this lion is perfectly tame" said Professor McGonagall as one of the little children got up and started to run the other way.

"No don't run!" warned Professor McGonagall but Harry had already gave way to the chase. The little kid was easy and the teachers up at the table were panicking too.

Harry leapt, wanting to devour the small boy in one, scrumptious bite. The kid suddenly crouched down and covered his head. Harry opened his jaws wide.

"Don't you dare Potter" said a deep liquid velvet voice. Harry froze in midair, his furry body suspended. He closed his dagger mouth and looked at Snape who had his wand held up. With an almost amused face. The little kid got up and ran away.

"Professor Snape, thank goodness, keep Mr. Potter restrained, you haven't got a potion or something that you could give him, to make him...less wild?" asked Proffesor McGonagall, Harry winced at the word _wild._ At the same time, it made him feel a little _dangerous_. Had he been a human, he be smiling a wicked smile right about now.

Were these new feeling owing to the new thinking patterns in him now?

_ Great, I bet I'll get attracted to Ms. Norris_ thought Harry, the thought made him shudder inwardly.

* * *

Well, what do you all think, sorry if I took long, and sorry if it's too short, I'm getting the characters coming up all together. :) 


	3. Chapter 3: Why me?

Sorry I took long!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Why me?**

****

"No, but I'll start on a docility potion" said Snape. He seemed to smile. McGonagall gave Snape a look as if troubled by the fact that she trusted him.

"Well, for now Harry is confined to the grounds, not to step inside at all" said McGonagall strictly. Harry put his head down and crawled with his butt waggling in the air towards Prof. McGonagall then he put a paw on her foot. Harry looked up at McGonagall with the saddest eyes he could muster.

"Don't give me those lion eyes Potter" sighed McGonagall.

"Rrrrrrr...purrrrrrrr" rumbled Harry as he stood up and rubbed up against McGonagall without knocking her over. Which proved to be quite difficult as his weight was bulky and awkward.

"Potter, off, down boy, down Potter!" said McGonagall while trying to not to laugh. Harry purred and went down. Then something started to prod Harry's large, furry backside.

Harry looked round at Snape. He growled.

"Move along Potter" said Snape. Harry sat down as a dead weight. With a wave of a wand Harry was lifted into the air again.

And thrown outside. Although not a very graceful landing.

"Potter you're bringing shame to the _brilliant _name of Gryffindor, how dare you" drawled Snape. Harry wanted nothing more to swallow up Snape in one crunching bite.

"Severus! Be careful with him, he's only a young boy after all" pleaded McGonagall.

"Oh come now, Professor, he a young _lion_! Besides,-" He looked at Harry with a piercing stare, "- aren't cats supposed to land on their feet?"

Harry knew that was coming...semi-biting comment, not exactly one of the more _brilliant_ comments from the greasy haired man...

XXX

_I love this school at night_ thought Snape as he walked through the moonlit corridors. Although he didn't really like the jibe from the paintings, their favorite sayings seemed to be, "Who's there?" and, "Peeves, if it's you I'll -", and last, "Are you an elephant with those footfalls? Shut up!"

"RRRROOOOOOAOAAARARRRRRRRR!"

Snape nearly pissed himself, then he remembered a certain loathsome lion scrambling about outside in the night.

"Potter, what have you gotten up to now?" asked Snape as he was reminded of a badly behaved puppy.

---

Severus opened the doors. There came another howling wail of a roar.

"Potter!" called out Severus. Severus couldn't see the creat – hold that thought – there seemed to be a sodden skinny lion down by the lake.

Severus walked over to see Harry standing and shivering in the freezing night. Severus dried off and warmed up Harry.

"Now what were you trying to do?" Severus asked the lion. The lion looked at him reproachfully and walked over to the edge of the water. Severus followed.

Potter looked in the water and Severus did the same. There were many fish in the lake.

"So...you're hungry huh?" asked Severus. The lion nodded. Severus turned to the castle and motioned for the lion to follow.

---

"Here, now eat it" ordered Snape. The two were in the Great Hall. Harry was sitting in the Headmaster's seat and he was already slobbering all over the place. There was a dead sheep on the table with it's head cut off.

Severus turned away and sat on the Gryffindor table. When he turned back ten minutes later, there was only scraps of the poor animal left.

"Full?" asked an exasperated potions master. The lion bared his teeth in, had Potter been human, must have been a smile.

Severus turned away to nearly knock Proffesor McGonagall over.

"Severus? Harry? What are you two -," she spotted the carcass, "ah, I see Professor Snape has become your caretaker"

The lion merely jumped to the ground after McGonagall vanished the carcass and lied down to roll around on the ground. His face still covered in blood.

"Minerva, you can't possibly mean that?"

"Yes, why?"

"There's Hagrid"

"Rrr" which must have meant an agreement. For Potter came and nodded at McGonagall. She got the hint and sent Potter off to Hagrid's.

Severus walked back down to his dungeons and prepared for bed.

---

_knock, knock_

_Now what? I enjoy sleeping if you wizards didn't notice..._

Severus got out of bed and slipped on a shirt to match his pajama slacks. He walked to the door through with a candle. For his clock said it was about six o'clock in the morning, thought in the dungeons, it was eternal night. He reached the door and opened it.

"Severus, have you got a minute?" asked a very exasperated-looking McGonagall.

"Yes, do come in" said Snape. He looked down and saw that he still had his pajamas on. He quickly slipped off to change.

When he came back to the living room he found McGonagall standing to his fire.

"What did you want Minerva?" asked Snape. She turned,

"Yes, well, about Harry..."

"What now? How much trouble could you come across in Hagrid's house?"

"Um...well a protective boar hound and a baby unicorn doesn't mix well with a lion"

_I wonder how farther up my eyebrows will go..._

"Also, he tried staying with me but to him Fawkes smells better than cake in his current from"

_Seems as though my eyebrows are now taking a vacation in the jungles of my hair..._

"So, I was wondering, will you?"

"Will I what?"

"You know, Harry"

"I will not take care of an overgrown house cat!"

"Excuse me!"

"Well it's true, the boy can't even catch a fish!"

"Really?"

"I know, although he adept at catching a flying ball in a storm"

"Well, -" she seemed to catch herself, "- that's besides the matter, Harry needs someone a bit more strict to keep him in check, he'll ending up havocking the whole castle"

"Not that he already hasn't, of course not, no, not Potter" muttered Snape. McGonagall smiled.

"That's settled then"

"What is?"

"Harry is staying with you"

"When did I agree to that?"

"You didn't, you accepted it"

"Get out"

"My pleasure"

McGonagall left the room and right after her, in through the door came a lumbering lion the size of a small horse.

* * *

_Rauma_: How was it? I love reveiws!


	4. Chapter 4: Splish, Splash

_ Rauma:_ Thanx for your beautiful reveiws, they keep me fueled! Also, I've decided to name the chapters, I'm debating whether I should name the first two chapters, I really hope you like it.

* * *

**Chapter Four: Splish, Splash  
**

XXX

Snape wasn't that much of a grouch...

At least that what crazy people believe...

Harry followed Snape into his chambers. It was behind a picture of a man brewing a potion.

_Who could have guessed that? _Harry thought.

The sight that greeted him was quite unexpected of the supposed jerk.

Snape's room wasn't the usual Slytherin colours, but a dark blood red. Then again, it didn't really remind you of happy times, it sort of made you feel like a Mundungus in the presence of Godric Gryffindor. The place was without over-stuffed chairs and gaudy other sorts of furnishings, the room had class.

From the door, on the opposing side was a fire place. In front of the fire place one black, high-backed, leather chair, a lamp and a small, spindly table. The walls weren't dirty, slimy stonework, but covered in elaborate black and red wallpaper. Not without the bookshelves covering most of the walls. The shelves reminded Harry of an old man carrying too many texts.

On the right side of the room there were two doors. One a bathroom and one a bedroom. On the left side of the living room, two closed doors. One with a huge lock on it.

Harry started to fidget, it had been a long day and Harry felt like sleeping.

"Potter, you will sleep over there in the corner" said Snape, pointing to a giant velvet cushion on the floor.

_At least it looks comfortable...ish _thought Harry as he started to walk off towards the cushion. He was stopped by a rough hand grabbing him by the top of his mane.

'Hey Snape, hands off, hands off already! That hurts!' whined Harry, though it came out as a pitiful mewl.

"You are not stepping onto that cushion with your disgusting face, it covered in blood still" said Snape. Harry had forgotten about the now-crusted blood of the good meal.

Snape led Harry, none too nicely into a bathroom and locked the door behind him. Locking the two of them in the marble bathroom.

Inside was a tub that had started to fill itself up with soapy, hot-looking water...

"Potter, now, you will hop into that tub like the deranged rabbit that you are, because you're definitely not giving the lions a good name" snarled Snape. Harry slowly approached the tub. With one, humongous paw in front of the other. His dagger-like claws making noise on the ground.

_Ka-chik, ka-chik, ka-chik, ka-chik...FWUMP!_

"Potter..._get up!_ Don't just sit there and _stare_ at the water, get in!"

'Oh Snape...how dense you are...don't you know that cats don't like water?' asked Harry.

"Fine...magic it is, I was going to be easy on you Potter..." growled Snape low in his throat. Harry suddenly found the wall of some interest, Snape was yesterday's news...

Until levitation came into play...

_SPLOOSH!_

'Snape! I will get you!' roared Harry indignantly. He squirmed and wriggled but Snape had both arms in a sleeper-hold around his neck...Though Harry didn't feel too drowsy...

XXX

The boy was strong, Severus had both arms around his neck and was pinning the lion in the bathtub with all his strength..

"You – grr! – will – gah! – be- ungh!- _clean_!"

Severus was weary to use any more magic other than _Wingardium Leviosa_ on the boy for fear of not knowing what could happen...Or at least what Dumbledore would do to him if the old man found Potter nothing more than a pile of goop...Dumbledore seemed to be happy with his pile of brat...

"Having fun?" spat Snape. His robes were getting all wet. So Snape poured shampoo all over the damned furry thing and started scrubbing like a mad man.

XXX

'Merlin Snape, you _do_ do a bad job of washing, is that why you're so greasy?!' roared Harry.

'Hmm...here instead, I'LL WASH YOU!'

_SPLAAASSHHH!!!!_

"POTTER!!!"

'I didn't do it...Professor'

Snape grappled with the lion...actually got squished and sat on by the end of it all...

XXX

_Squeaky clean Potter...how nice..._thought Severus as he dried off in his room. He got on his night clothes, a pair of silk, black pants, a black tank and a house robe...

When Severus walked into the main living room he saw Potter splayed out on the cushion that the older man had got for the lion, actually a transfigured pebble...

Then he sat down upon his couch and tended to the fire with his wand. Then he summoned a potions text.

Potter, it seems, does not like to be ignored...

"Grr...ROWR!"

"Potter, shut up and try to be a normal lion, maybe it didn't work for you to try to be a normal teenage boy, but try this, _just try_" sneered Snape.

"rrrrrrrRRRRRRrrrrrRroaawRRRRRAOOOORRRR!!!"

Severus turned around and looked at the lion. The predator seemed to be trying to scratch his belly. He turned away again.

"...hhhhrrrrrrr"

"You sound like a disappointed pup, shush and let me read" muttered Snape.

"roawwrrrr...rrrr" came the pathetic and tiny reply.

Severus closed his book, laid it down, got up and walked over to tower over Potter...

XXX

'For once, that creepy bat stance doesn't seem too intimidating...or maybe it doesn't help to be in your jammies...MY BELLY ITCHES!!!'

XXX

The dark lion rolled over and displayed his furry tummy.

"Roawr!"

"Potter...I take pity on you"

'You should never take pity on the enemy!'

That's how Severus Snape was found on the floor by the paws of Harry Potter.

"Potter! Don't be stupid!" snarled Snape as he got back up. The lion merely rolled back onto it's back and started to roll around.

At this point, Severus wondered if something could be wrong, he could have swallowed the soap bar...

XXX

A hand descended upon his stomach and started to rub.

'That's it...there you go'

"PurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrRRRRRRRrrrrrrrrrrrrrr"

XXX

_I'm petting the Potter_ thought Severus, with that, he snatched his hand back.

"Potter?" asked Severus as he took his hand away. The lion looked away but the racket of him had stopped.

"Go to bed, I'll wake you up tomorrow" said Severus calmly. Sudden chills had crept up his spine.

Snape ignored the feeling and went into his own bedroom.

---

_Creeaaaak..._

_Ka-chik, ka-chik, ka-chik, ka-chik, ka-chik, ka-chik, ka-chik..._

"Potter?"

_ggrrroooaaaannnn_

_This bed can go down loowww _thought Snape as the mattress descended fifteen inches lower.

"Potter, out! I can't handle this type of thing this late" sputtered Severus. He felt that his hair a mess...

The lion laid his big head beside the potions master's chest.

Severus poked, prodded, shoved and kicked the big cat, but the whiskery thing didn't move.

"I know I'll regret this" muttered Snape as laid down upon the pillow...

XXX

'But your bed if coooommmfffyyyyyy'

which came out as,

"Puuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz"

* * *

Rauma: Please reveiw, it would mean a lot to me! Anyways, who doesn't love reveiws? 


	5. Chapter 5: Beauty Does Dance

_Rauma:_ Sorry for those of you who have read this, I just did this because before the chapters weren't even long enough to be called chapters, and _I hate it_ when that happens when I'm reading, won't happen again, sorry again Thanxs!

Reminder: Yes yes Severus and Harry both belong to JK I know I know...pouts

* * *

**Chapter 5: Beauty Can Dance**

Severus still hadn't told Dumbledore about what had happened at Potter's home. He felt he didn't really had to know. It wasn't really something he decided that Potter wouldn't like to be questioned about him. Besides, those were his home matters and the boy was already puffed up enough that he didn't need people fawning all over the boy.

He got out of bed and found that he could swing he legs over his bed and find his feet already in his slippers that he wore to keep the cold floor from turning his toes into icicles with toenails. Before he would have had to make the small slip out of bed. Severus looked over his shoulder and found the giant lion that was destroying the bed springs. He shook his head.

"You were annoying before...now this, what am I? A Potter magnet? Bloody hell I didn't ask for this" snarled Severus lowly.

Voldemort was still running about, spreading fear and doubt. Doubt that nobody would ever destroy him, for Potter was in hiding really at the moment. Also, funny as it was, doubt of Voldemort ever making his move. Severus was still holding his position in the circle. Fighting for it really, Lucius was a strong competitor when it came to the Dark Lord's limelight. All the better for his son.

Lucius cares so much for Draco yet treats him worse than spit thought Severus. Though he ruled it out because that's how Lucius thought a well-reared man should be raised. Though the mother, she's most likely the reason, why Draco hasn't been beaten to a loved pulp by his _loving_ father.

"Sick and twisted really" said Snape as he shaved. The magic blade glided over the potions masters face. There was no hair left. Until the lower cheek shaving came. He usually cut himself.

He did.

"Ghhrrr!" seethed Snape as he dabbed at the small cut with a piece of toilet paper.

XXX

"You were annoying before...now this, what am I? A Potter magnet? Bloody hell I didn't ask for this"

'Yeah yeah, I get it already Snape, bane of your slimy existence and the slug stuck to your boot, _I get it_' said Harry as his one eye opened.

'Why do you hate me so much?' asked Harry. Though before he could come up with a reasonable answer, he heard Snape make a noise then the sound of ripping toilet paper. Then the metallic smell of blood entered Harry's nose. The bed screamed as he jumped off the bed. The floor screeched as he made his way to the bathroom.

XXX

One second, he was dabbing at his small cut and the next and giant tongue was licking his cheek form over his shoulder. He was standing at the sink, yet the lion on his back two legs easily came two feet above his head.

"Potter, stop it, it's not that bad, just a nick" growled Snape. He managed to elbow the lion in his chest as hard as he could.

XXX

'Snape that tickles, stop it, fine, I'll get down, I just wanted to help' said Harry. Actually Harry hated the sight of blood, it didn't make him feel queasy or anything, he just decided that he didn't like blood in that instant.

Snape took his foot and shoved Harry out the doorway by his foot. Harry didn't budge.

"Potter, if you want to watch me use the facilities I suggest you stay if otherwise..."

Though the lion was already gone.

XXX

Snape walked into the Great Hall to find Harry was halfway through a giant bowl of some gutsy mush. Meaning you had to have some real guts to partake in the act of eating it. A certain professor was helping him eat it.

"Potter, off!" said Snape. Minerva stopped eating and hissed at Severus. He waved her away, she scratched him.

"Ouch! You're crazy! What are you doing anyways?" hissed Severus.

The cat merely stretched and transformed into her human form. With a smirk, she pulled a red leather rope out of her pocket. The dark lion Potter looked up and immediately got off the table without finishing and fled from the hall. The enormous animal made it from halfway of the Great Hall to the entrance in five gallop-like steps.

Severus watched this with horrified silence. Minerva held up...a leash...

"Minerva you can't actually be thinking that _I will use a leash on Potter?_" asked Snape. He stood stock still and upright. His eyes were spiting fire and cats.

XXX

'Oh goodie, I'm not only being treated like a household pet, I'm pretty damn sure this is some form of demented bondage' said a very disgruntled Harry.

XXX

"Potter...oh Potter!" called Severus. The damned boy...lion, ran out of the hall before he even had a chance to look over his shoulder.

XXX

'He doesn't actually think he's gonna put that thing around my neck does he?'

Harry was standing over by Hagrid's paddock.

'Hello Harry'

Harry could feel his tail twitch, then he slowly turned to find himself nearly face to face with Buckbeak, the size difference wasn't that much, though Buckbeak was still bigger. The Hippogrif was more majestic, yet with the spoiling acts of Hagrid...

Comes arrogance...

Harry quickly bowed his head. The bird/horse merely nodded in thanks.

'HE'S OVER HERE!' Buckbeak squawked. So much for the majestic type, more like the suck-up.

'Jeez, keep it down, do you want the bat to flap on over here?! - ' , Harry saw the billowing man already jogging over.

'I want treats, Hagrid always gives me treats when I'm good to teachers!' said Buckbeak. Harry ignored this pet-like happiness, he must retain his human mind. Yet treats do sound yummy...

'Stop Harry you're a boy, a human boy, or at least at heart...for now' he reminded himself.

'You know it's a bad sign when you start talking with yourself there right? Well actually, there's some debate among the Centaurs, you know them, of course you do, you're the Harry bleedin' Potter, anyways , the Centaurs are saying it's quite a good sign when individuals talk to themselves, sign of intelligence they say...I say it's some kinda psychopathic horse crap, no offense to me of course, I'm brilliant and beautiful, though I believe you are delusional Mr. Potter...Absolutely loony, oh here he is. Give me treats, treats for Merlin's sake!' said Buckbeak, he nearly started slurring the words together at the end of his babble.

A pair of arms reached around Harry's neck and the next thing he knew...

XXX

"Potter, move it I want to go back up to the castle" snarled Severus. The lion sat down, complete dead weight. Snape looked over his shoulder, he stood stock still and clenched his fists.

The lion got up, and walked over to stand in front of Severus. He rubbed up against the older man.

"Potter, what are you doing, off...down" he ground out. Really, this was making him nervous. Hairs on the back of his neck started to stand up.

The lion was in a circle around the Potions master...then growled.

Then he started to run...

Severus was tangled in the leash trying to get free. He was dragged by Potter on the green grass, the hind claws coming dangerously close to his face.

"POTTER STOP!" he yelled, the lion paid him no heed.

The lion kept running full pelt until Severus managed to get untangled and turned him self around, now he was in trouble of getting a mouth full of dirt. There was a rock coming up in front of Severus on the ground. A very big rock that wouldn't make Severus feel any better if he hit it the way he was being dragged.

So, in the last possible minute and with a pull and a grunt...

_This is wrong, I'm riding Potter! With a leash!_

Severus felt rocky and bumpy the way he was sitting, the lion didn't slow down, the large furry jaws came at Severus...

Instead of biting his balls off, as the Potions Professor thought he would, the lion merely snatched the leash out of Severus's hands. Potter had full control now. Severus locked his legs on the lion and leaned forward on the lion. To avoid the small slipstream the lion was creating.

"POTTER STOP!" screeched Severus.

Even though the Professor was screaming for the end...He was enjoying this. The way the air flew through his hair. The way the sun on his back made him warm. He lifted up his face a bit and let the wind wreak havoc with his hair. He felt so free. The dungeons hid him from this feeling. Kept it away. Severus felt weak and connected. He felt why the birds flew; how the wind must make them feel so free and in charge, he felt why horses can run free; how the ground beneath them that gives them power, such grace. He felt it, and he understood it. Gaining this type of knowledge made Severus feel like he was reaching his arms out into eternity. Into the sunset and forever onwards. Through the phantasms that the afterlife held. Through the stars. He could touch them and feel why they made you feel so insignificant when you saw them in their mystifying beauty. He felt faint, and shaky, yet at the same time, a buzzing feeling that was electrifying him. Shocking him into the sky...so

"Beautiful..."

XXX

Harry felt the Professor slide off his back.

He gradually stopped and trot back over to the Professor on the ground. The poor man was stirring and seemed shaky and tired. Like he just ran a couple thousand miles...Harry laid down beside Snape and the man rested his raven-haired head on Harry furry forearm. Harry kept his head up, as though watching-over and protecting the exhausted man.

XXX

Severus opened his eyes. He saw the lion watching out for him. It was already dark out and the smell of dewy flowers wafted into his nostrils. He saw the stars and moon above him that had decided to descend upon them. Blessing them with the magic of the night. The clouds were giving the moon it's phantom like gaze over the sleepy landscape. Making everything glow a white. It reflected off the lake. Like diamond crystals while the stars above it shimmered and dance.

XXX

Harry was taking in the awe-inspiring nighttime laid out before them. Like Merlin himself had put each and every firefly perfectly over by the water. Making beautiful sounds echo over the distant landscape. A faraway howl, of some lamenting creature. Such beauty even in sadness, though it only made the night more breathtaking. It almost as if the Earth had stopped spinning and holding a concerto of it's own.

For the crescendo, Harry felt the Professor sit up and lean against his dark body. Though the Professor moved lightly and carefully. As though not trying to upset the night. Not to scare off the creature that is beauty that had decided to dance in their presence. It's plumes; the warm caress of the wind, it's eyes; the stars, it's very soul; the sky...

"Beauty truly has shown herself this night Potter, truly..."

'I believe you Professor'

* * *

_Rauma:_ Sry again, I hate short shit...Makes no sense.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6: The Truth Hurts Like A

Rauma: How long has it been? Sorry. btw. to Snarky B. Whoever you are, grow up and pull the stick outta yo' ass, I'm a Canadian girl, who is 16 now and well you're dumb lol I hate ignorant frozen-hearted people like you who can't see the passion I put into working on my story. Also, you're a racist-fuckface.

* * *

**Chapter Six:**

**The Truth Hurts Like A ....**

'All I want to do is lie here forever' thought Harry.

The stars and moon were twinkling and the lion looked down at the professor. The man had his eyes closed. The nighttime air was filled with the scent of green grass, flowers and what seemed to be a soft cologne mixed with the musty smell of a hard worked man. Harry love it and it sent a chillingly warm ripple across his fur. Harry love the way the smell entered his nose and filled him with a calmness and serenity that he was starting to only recognize it as his time with Severus Snape. Then, the man lying against him stirred, as though he was being forced to get up when he'd rather sleep in. He raised his whole upper body off Harry so that Harry could still feel him but not the pressure. Then the older man gave up like it took too much out of him and fell back against the lion.

XXX

'There is a time when some is too much and there are situations when one cannot judge to the extent that their usual self would rationalize situation such as this, that is a description of intoxication, then again, that damned four-lettered word can also go under the heading of intoxication, I am NOT intoxicated...'

Severus blinked once and recalled the night in the past night as though to remember them forever. It may have not been spent in the most human of company, but Severus himself hadn't felt human at all the last few hours neither.

XXX

"It's late Potter, we have to get inside" said Snape. Snape, with a heave and a groan, got up and gave the leash a small tug. Harry got up and stretched.

'Alright, although it's not like I want to' said Harry and as he did, a feeling awoke somewhere in him. Like wakening from a dream that you'd so badly want to remember but even for the life of you, you can't. It almost felt, like there was a cool wind blowing inside his body, making the ground beneath his feet even more velvety smooth. It made everything in that moment okay.

Then again, when you remember a dream and it's not about something you should be dreaming about...

'Wait a minute Harry, that's SNAPE, GREASEBALLIN GIT WITH A POTIONS KIT! Pull yourself together' roared Harry to himself. Snape had been jolted by the sudden freakout of the Potter/lion and was knocked to the ground by the young but strong teenage feline.

"What in the name of Merlin's cat are you going nuts for?! Calm down Potter!" said Snape. His hair was in his face and he pulled a face at the lion.

Harry seemed to catch himself and started to walk, though shaken by his recent thoughts, back up to the castle. Instead, he watched his and Snape's shadows and silhouettes against the starry, moonlit night. The sun was going to come up soon and Harry sensed it. The world around him was waking up from either sleep or a trance that the night's beauty had settled upon them. Now everything was waking up. Fresh for another day's survival and search for food, love, territory and fun. Harry felt the creatures around him in the forest and closer lift their energy up and shaking the night's sleepy spell off them like snowflakes. For Harry, this was all so much, it gave him energy again.

Harry disregarded his feelings before and assumed they were as the same type of what he had just experienced.

In the entrance hall they were taken aback. For it was McGonagall walking briskly towards them. Her face told them it was grim news.

"Professor Snape, I've been meaning to speak with you" said McGonagall as she came walking quickly towards the two.

"Yes Minerva? -," Snape looked down to Harry, "Potter, I'm going to leave now, go off and, well, just don't get your fur caught in something"

'I guess I'll keep my poofarama away from the clockwork then eh?' said Harry as Snape un-hooked the leash. Harry went off. Snape stared after the lion, obsidian eyes contemplating a foggy future...

XXX

Once the nosy little lion was gone around the corner...

"So what is this about Minerva?" asked Severus. He whipped around so that his billowing cloak swirled gracefully around his body. He towered over Minerva, yet the way she smiled made Severus feel about two inches taller. She gave a small smile to the ground that told him that the news didn't bode well. He shook the black hair out of his face. All the while scowling like nobody's business.

"Well, on the nice side, the Headmaster has managed to find someone who knows a fair bit about Wyverns" she said. Severus looked at a picture on the wall of a wizard giving a fairy a piece of apple, finding it quite interesting as this piece of information wasn't agreeable to him for some reason. He felt like the rug was being pulled out from beneath his very feet. The air around him was getting uncomfortably hot. There was a knot of fear, and pure loathing and...sadness forming in his throat. Making it painful to swallow and talk.

"Uh...excuse me Professor, I have to uh- go find the boy and tell him the news" stammered Severus. The knot was getting painful that he felt that he was going to choke.

"Oh alright go on then, are you alright? You look feverish, are you sick?" asked Minerva. Severus managed to choke out,

"I'm fine!" as he went around the corner.

Severus ran all the way down the corridor and ran all the way out of the castle.

XXX

'Stupid centaurs, it's not their forest' growled a disgruntled Harry after being chased to the outskirts of the forbidden forest after having a sniff at a centaur yearling.

"Aggh!" yelled a voice from not far off.

'What the? What now?' wondered Harry, though to satisfy his curiosity, he ambled off to find the person.

Once he got there he saw that Snape was standing there, holding a bit of his ripped robes that had obviously snagged on some branches nearby. There was something different though. Snape looked like a lost man, and his hair was windswept and he was breathing heavy. Like he had just run a mile. Harry scented out salty tears. Had Snape been crying?

'Why would the grumpy bugger be crying?'

"Merlin I hate you Potter" said Snape in a ragged voice. Harry put his head down as though he had been spotted, but he knew and saw that Snape had not. There was a hollow feeling in Harry, he'd found out something he never needed to know. Then the booming came, like a the boom before the cracking, splitting lightning in a dark storm. At first slow, then building up and louder and louder. His breathing slowed and came in small bursts like a small spark of a fuse in the dark.

It hurt more than he would've thought when Snape said those words. The pain and rage passed over Harry like an angry wave upon a wizened rock. Only the hollow void of loneliness was left, Harry had always felt lonely, but not now, as he felt he wanted to protect and be protected. It was gone, wished away, willed away and destroyed.

He should have known better, Snape would never change, he'll never open up. Noone will ever get on the vulnerable inside that made him who he was. He wouldn't be Snape then, he'd be the man that Harry thought he'd been with the past few days.

Apparently not.

'I'll keep on walking then' thought Harry. He went off silently, brooding over the harsh, unexpected words. Harry then ran far away from Snape, so he couldn't hear or smell the very man who had just absolutely crushed him.

And his heart. The truth had been revealed as soon as Snape said those final words. As final as death, Harry knew he had feelings for Snape. Feelings that passed his understanding and entered into a place where you don't understand your feelings, you can't.

You can only feel them, and the truth hurts. Harry walked back to the castle.

XXX

'Why?.....The boy is at least ten years my junior, he's just some scrawny little boy with a half-witted mind and stupider friends' thought Severus angrily.

The feelings wouldn't go away though. The wrenching sadness in his stomach, like a rock dragging him ever downwards into a pit of sorrow. This boy, this teen, could make him feel such emotion just at the mention of him not able to be around anymore.

"Well of course he'll still be around" said Severus to himself, but some obscene little voice coming from somewhere in his mind shot back.

'but just not around you anymore'

The very minute the voice said its part, another thought came just as vexing as the last.

'The Boy Who Left.....for good?'

"No" said Severus to himself. The words came out of his mouth, yet his mind didn't follow. Severus walked back up to the castle, looking up at the stars as wish he could disappear like them with the rising sun. He wouldn't have to face the truth.

'No, not going to happen, won't do it, can't happen, he doesn't even feel the same'

'He couldn't...'

Severus walked down the stairs to the dungeon.


	7. Chapter 7: Rrrrreallllly

Rauma: (^.^) I totally forgot about this fanfiction sorry guys! Thanks for waiting though, keep the reveiws coming good or bad I don't mind, they give me the inspiration I need!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter

Chapter 7: Rrrrreallllly...

The next morning...

'_I don't give a damn what the stranger has to say about Harry's condition, I can find a cure myself_' thought Severus as he stared at his own face a long time in the mirror. Mornings in the dungeon seemed dark and gloomy, a comfort that Severus used to find a friendly atmosphere in. This morning, it felt empty and dark. As would anyone who had feelings restless inside them.

It was a competition of who would look away first, the fiery new Severus who felt old passion of new fires brewing inside him, or the Severus that never cared for anyone. The old way way so much easier before this furry nuisance. Should he want to be with the boy. No..._Harry_.

His new caring condition left his face paler than usual from staying up late at night, wonder what would come of his new exploits. Wondering whether he should care. His heart ached with wondrous yet completely preposterous feelings.

_'Maybe I should have come to my senses long ago...'_

Ten long minutes passed before "Why must everything be this annoying, can't these thoughts let me be?", came out of the mans' mouth.

"Grrrrrrr"

"Potter it's very rude to not announce your presence especially in someone else's quarters" said Snape with an old drawl to his voice.

Severus looked behind him to see Potter ambling off to his front quarters. Severus quiclky washed his face in the basin before following with a towel in hand. Then walking out to the front room drying off his face, he came out of the soft material to find a certain long-bearded old man before him.

"Dumbledore, what brings you to my quarters so early in the morning?"

The headmaster smiled that smile you have when you first greet someone in the mornings, "Good morning Severus, I just wanted to tell the both of you that I have found the cure to Harry's...ah, ailment I think is the correct word here"

Severus looked at the lion who was currently looked amiably at the two of the wizards.

"Well what have you found out then?"

Dumbledore chuckled and walked over to a chair by the doorway and seated himself in it.

"You know in my old age, standing around is comfortable, but in a chair I feel as though I could fall asleep, thats one of the advantages of being an old man you see, you can sleep anywhere you like"

"The cure Headmaster, you were talking of a cure" 

"There is no words worth saying if you can not find the time to say them, I must say we have plenty of time to talk about them now, whats wrong with morning pleasanties? But yes you're right I came to tell you of an old potion that I found out from a friend in Austrailia, the _Reverso Incorporio_ potion, takes a day and a bit to brew but that isn't the problem with the potion"

"Whats wrong with it?"

"Rrrrrr" hummed Harry from his new position of lying of the stone floor.

"The problem is, Harry will be bed-ridden for two weeks, this potion will take all of his strength and the newcomer is to help Harry through the pain and weakness, now I know you two have grudgingly come to a truce in your relationship and I expect you to treat this newcomer with the same respect as you would each other" Dumbledore said with a twinkle-meter of 7/10.

_'Like blopdy hell I will, I'll brew this potion and take care of Pot-Haaaaarrrrrr—Potter, It's Potter' _Severus thought to himself with a smirk of sorts playing around his mouth.

Rauma: Again I'm sorry about the so long wait... -bonks head- shoulda had a v8...


End file.
